


DouWata OneShots - xxxHolic

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: DouWata - Ship, Fluff, M/M, Watanuki's Cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few DouWata one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The content is based off the anime and does not include anything that happens in xxxHolic Kei.
> 
> I might either make this a collection or make a story (might even make it a collection of OneShots that go day by day) I'm not too sure right now.
> 
> = - For now, and most likely forever this OneShot collection is over. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading :) - =

"You moron! You don't eat food the second it's finished it's burning hot now!"

Watanuki, currently grasping onto Doumeki's collar was now shaking him frantically while Doumeki stood unphased, continuing to chew the gyoza swimming around inside his mouth.

"But I don't want to," his voice was monotone, and Watanuki was able to see the gyoza in his mouth as he spoke.

"Well I don't care, now spit it out!"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?!" Watanuki's voice became less concerned and more infuriated as the conversation between the two continued. "I can't believe you even have the nerve to ask me that!"

Doumeki's facial expression remained the same, despite the fact that Watanuki's continuous shaking had started to get more extreme by the minute. "But it tastes good. I don't want to spit it out."

"Well it's not up to you!"

"Yes it is." And with that said, Doumeki swallowed the gyoza in his mouth, ignoring the look of disbelief and irritation on Watanuki's face. The expression only became worse the second Doumeki grabbed another gyoza and popped it right into his mouth."

"Another one?! Did you literally just take another one when I told you not to?" Watanuki removed his hands from Doumeki's collar as he placed them on the sides of his head, pressing down hard in frustration. "Gah! Why do you have to be such a handful!"

As Watanuki continued to complain loudly about all the things Doumeki did wrong, the golden-eyed man used his chopsticks to pick up another gyoza, right as he swallowed the one currently in his mouth. He quickly consumed the next one.

"Are you even listening to me?! I said spit it out, not, 'Keep eating more gyoza because you feel like it'!"

"But it tastes good."

"Well I don't care if it tastes good or not," Watanuki tried his best to hide the smallest bit of pink that had somehow crept onto his cheeks, "I don't want you to eat anymore."

Doumeki stopped chewing and looked directly at Watanuki, his gaze lighting up slightly. He could tell Watanuki had become quite calm from just a second ago. He knew why, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling for a second or two. 

Ignoring the tone change for a second, Doumeki swallowed the gyoza in his mouth and placed down the pair of chopsticks in his hand on the table. "Why do you care if I burn my tongue?"

Watanuki's face became a deeper shade by the second as he tried to think of an appropriate answer. "Well um...It's just that it's not safe. Yeah, it's just not safe."

Doumeki looked at Watanuki for a second more, before nodding and accepting the answer as reasonable. He knew that wasn't the full reason, but he could wait another time to hear the complete truth.

"Ok."

"I-It's not like it was for any other reason or something..."

"I know."

"Yeah...Uh, good."

Doumeki nodded once more as he grabbed another gyoza with his chopsticks. "Hey, I thought you said you wouldn't eat anymore."

"They've cooled down. And plus," Doumeki held the chopsticks in Watanuki's direction, "I'm not the one who's going to be eating."

Watanuki's eyes widened as his face turned beet red. Doumeki couldn't help but laugh slightly at the sight before him. He had never seen Watanuki so flustered before. It suited him.

Doumeki held the chopsticks closer to Watanuki's lips, a look of slight irritation appearing slowly.

"Say 'Ah'."

"I'm not going to do that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to have this to be a group of one-shots that flow in a sort of of story-like fashion but aren't necessarily connected and can be read seperatley without needing information from a previous "chapter".
> 
> I'm going to have most of the oneshots take place at Doumeki's.
> 
> I truly enjoy writing these and I hope you enjoy reading them just as much.

"Make me gyoza."

"What? No!"

"Make me gyoza." Doumeki repeated.

Watanuki scowled at the golden-eyed man to his side, knowing full well that he would not stop repeating the same phrase until he was given what he asked for. But that didn't mean Watanuki wouldn't keep fighting. "I already made you some yesterday. If you want gyoza so bad go make some yourself!" 

"Make me gyoza."

Watanuki growled at the repeated phrase. It was times like these that reminded Watanuki why he disliked Doumeki so much. He was always so annoying and persistent. Whenever Doumeki wanted something from him, the man wouldn't stop until Watanuki would finally agree. He sighed.

"Why don't you just go buy some from the store?"

"Because I want you to make it."

"Why?"

Watanuki waited for an answer, possibly a snarky remark or some meaningless response. But when it seemed that Doumeki was at a loss for either, Watanuki became a bit surprised.

"Because," Doumeki paused.

"Because what?"

A sudden silence filled the room as the two stood - or in Doumeki's case, sat - there. It was kind of weird, at least to Watanuki. Usually Doumeki would've said something by now, though for some reason the golden-eyed man was looking away.

Watanuki grumbled. "Well, if you're done rambling on about gyoza then I guess I'll just-"

"It tastes better when you cook it."

Watanuki paused for a moment. This wasn't the first time Doumeki gave that response, but it was the first time he had said it in this kind of- what was the word? Calm environment, maybe? That sounded about right. Watanuki tried to ignore the slight hue that started to crawl onto his cheeks.

"...thanks." 

That's all he could really say at the time, which was more than surprising for both of them considering that Watanuki would usually just complain about Doumeki's laziness and say he was using the compliment as an excuse to get Watanuki to cook more, or something around those lines.

A soothing silence filled the room, and Watanuki couldn't help but sigh. It was nice, the way the entire area just seemed so peaceful at the time. It was nice to take a break from Yuuko and Mokona once in awhile, and surprisingly, Watanuki was actually kind of...liking, Doumeki's presence for once. Of course, he wouldn't say that out loud.

Doumeki's attention turned back to Watanuki when he saw him suddenly rummaging through the cabinets for something. The action surprised Doumeki slightly as well as perked his interests. His curiosity getting the best of him, Doumeki couldn't help but wonder.

"What are you doing?"

The other looked up at him for a brief moment, a look of embarrassment on his face.

"I'm making you gyoza idiot."

Doumeki's gaze brightened. "Oh."

And with that, Watanuki huffed as he turned away and continued to look for the proper cooking materials. Boy was he going out of his way, making Doumeki his preferred meal out of his own will? What a strange turn of events. Nonetheless, Watanuki found himself smiling at the thought just the smallest bit, even though he didn't exactly know why. Maybe he was actually starting to think that Doumeki wasn't such a bad gu-

"You're taking too long. At this rate I'll never get gyoza."

Watanuki whipped his head to glare daggers at the man at the table, Doumeki's expression unchanging.

"Make one more comment and you won't get gyoza or any other kind of food for a week!"

"That's a lie."

And it was, but it didn't mean Watanuki wouldn't try denying it. 

 

"...stupid Doumeki."

 

Or maybe he wouldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of short so I apologize for that. Hope you enjoy.

Laying down outside the steps of the temple, Doumeki closed his eyes as the sun shone down his face. The feeling was warm, comforting. However in just a few minutes of staying in place the feeling somehow disappeared. Doumeki opened one eye as he stared at the being looming over him with a look of annoyance.

"Oi."

Watanuki groaned loudly. "I have a name you know! You don't have to keep using 'Oi'."

Staring up at Watanuki for a moment longer, Doumeki mumbled slightly before closing his eye. Sadly, he wasn't able to relax just yet. 

"Get up idiot! If you're going to do nothing but lie there then you should at least spend your time doing something productive," Watanuki poked Doumeki gently with the handle of the broom in his hand, "like clean."

Doumeki opened both of his eyes to meet those of Watanuki's. Instead of verbally responding, Doumeki grabbed the wooden handle of the broom in front of him and pulled it down, bringing Watanuki with it. The other yelped as his body fell on top of Doumeki's, his face turning red with anger. Doumeki thought it was kind of cute.

"If you don't want to clean you could just say so you moron!"

Watanuki huffed as he got up into a kneeling position on top of Doumeki, using his hands to pat dust off his apron. He didn't even notice that Doumeki was staring. At least, not for a moment or two.

"What are you looking at?"

Doumeki's gaze quickly turned to Watanuki's, a tiny hint of annoyance still on his face. The rest had been replaced with a look of plain curiosity.

Doumeki pondered for a moment. He had been staring because he found it somewhat amusing that Watanuki had decided to take care of his apron first rather than just get off of him. But of course, if he told that to Watanuki he'd probably start off on some long, meaningless rant, and who knew how long that would last. So what should he tell him?

Thinking for a second or two, Doumeki shrugged while mumbling, a bit to Watanuki's annoyance. The other sighed.

"Alright then, I'm going to get back to cleaning that storage room of yours," Watanuki stood up, "honestly, you should really clean it up more."

And with that, Watanuki turned to head off to the storage room, only to stop at the sound of Doumeki's voice.

"Oi."

"Enough with the 'Oi'!" Watanuki spun around, a slight bit of surprise appearing on his face.

Doumeki, now standing, held the broom towards Watanuki. It took the other a second or two to comprehend the gesture before he realized what was happening. He groaned in disapproval, reaching out to take the broom. To his surprise, Doumeki pulled it back towards himself as Watanuki tried to take it.

"I'll help you."

Watanuki stared for a moment, a slight tint on his face. He nodded after a bit.

"...moron."


End file.
